<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Language Barrier by AyashiTetsuko132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607636">Language Barrier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132'>AyashiTetsuko132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Slow Romance, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He said something that she could not get out of her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylie Griffin/Eduardo Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Language Barrier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylie regretted not taking Spanish classes back then in high school.</p><p>On Wednesday, she fell asleep on the couch at the Firehouse. Well, not really. It was almost midnight and she had been working on desktop research for a client, something to do with a Class 5 apparition with a historical origin in the Celtic culture. Something that should have been easy, but after a pile of leather-bound books, and endless search on the online database, she just had to let it go. So, she dragged herself to the living room and dropped herself to the couch. </p><p>It was about three minutes after she had closed her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching. The girl pretended to be fully asleep, but she heard the voice of someone humming --and she recognised it as Eduardo's. He stopped for a moment and she could sense him standing near the couch, most likely discovering her lying there (“Great,” she thought. “Here comes the insults.”). But soon after she heard him moved again, and his humming sounded farther and farther. Feeling relieved, Kylie fixed her position and got herself ready to actually sleep.</p><p>Except that she soon heard his footsteps coming back. This time, it was followed by the feeling of something heavy --but soft-- on her feet, moving all the way to her waist.</p><p>She opened one eye and found Eduardo putting a thick, woollen blanket on her. Once she was fully covered, he straightened up and began saying something in his native language.</p><p>The next day, she did not even get to say thank you. They were too busy running around the city; even after work was done, she still had some reports to write. Besides, it would be awkward if he knew that she was still awake when he gave that blanket.</p><p>But as she typed the words on the computer, she kept on thinking about the string of mysterious Spanish words. Was he making fun of her? That was the first thought. But she knew him enough to know that he did not sound like <em>that</em> he mocked people.</p><p>Perhaps, she was overthinking it. What if he actually said something … mundane? Like, “I should go to bed as well”? Or was he complimenting himself for doing a simple act of kindness? He was not above doing something like that …</p><p>But the next question was enough to get her to stop typing.</p><p>Was she secretly expecting him to say something?</p><p>If yes, what is it?</p><p>Unable to hold it anymore, she turned her head to make sure that she was completely by herself before opening the web browser. Hard to believe she did not think of this sooner. There has got to be something on the internet to help her ...</p><p>But when the page finally loaded, after all the mental acrobat that she had been doing that day, she found herself staring at the screen blankly. For the words have been completely erased from her memory, leaving nothing but an image of Eduardo standing near the couch, saying a sentence in a language that she does not speak, smiling at the sight of her covered in a thick, woollen blanket.</p><p>Punching the desk, she cursed herself for not taking that Spanish class in high school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>